fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chesnut Gray
Introduction Chesnut Gray is a powerful S-class mage from the Night Falchion Guild. She is one of the few true mechromancy magic users in the world, and is well known for being extremely good at it. Her skill has earned her the nickname of Mechromancer Gray, which she is commonly called by people who have never seen her but only heard of her achivements. However, it has also earned her the title of Tinker King, as many people initially think someone of such skill and fame would be an old man, not a young girl. Appearance Chesnut is a medium height girl with blond hair and aqua colored eyes. She wears a black shirt with the stomach cut off, exposing her bare midriff. This shirt also has forest green trim. The forest green color is shown again on her belt and her shoes. She wears black pants as well. An intresting thing to note is that she has quite a bit of gold on her person as well. This includes a golden belt buckle, a gold bracer on each wrist, and a gold chain going through two of the loops on her pants on the left side of her waist. On the right side, she carries the first ever thing she made, a doll called Mr. One. Personality Chesnut is a calm individal who cares for three things: Machines, Science, and the wellfare of others. She rarely changes her facial expression, but will ocassionally show other emotions, and this isn't a rare thing. She loves to help people, read, and make machines. This has gotten to the point where everything behind the Night Falchion guild is her lab, being a very large section of forest surrounded by walls. She loves to help people, and will usually try to make something in order to make people feel better. She also treats machines like they were any other person, no matter how simplistic they may be. Despite her skill and talent, she does display some childish tendencies. She has a tendency to eat her food while sitting on top of the table or counter, which is a habit formed from people constantly sitting her up there when she was younger. She also can get wrapped up in her work enough that she forgets to do very basic things, such as eat, sleep, or bathe. Though she is working on this. She has a berserk button which triggers whenever someone treats a machine like trash. However, she still seems calm on surface.She also has the habit of sucking her thumb when she's thinking, making people not take her seriously. She also can be provoked into actually throwing a tantrum, though this only works with her guild mates. As another show of her childishness, she will often be brought out of these fits by her partner Anono Lovaly, who will usually give her a hard spank on her behind as a warning not to throw tantrums. Chesnut's greatest asset is her intellegence. She is smart enough to assess a situation that greatly confuses everyone around her, solve complex issues and even create mechanisms from trees and such around her. She is smart enough to fix most, if not all, problems with machines she comes to. However, this works negatively as well, as she will at times use big words in arguements to confuse others into just dropping their half of the arguement. History Synopsis Equipment Largo: Largo is an extremely large wrench with green highlights going through it. This is made from a metal which is incredibly durable, and is Chesnut's normal form of close combat when not using her Machines. She uses this like a sword, and can weild it with one hand despite its weight and size. This weapon is sturdy enough to take a hit full on from a giant's sword and not break. It is also at times used to help her build. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite not often fighting physically, Chesnut shows great strength in the fact that she can weild Laro with one hand and also physically LIFT her machines, despite them being incredibly large and heavy. Enhanced Durability: Chesnut is very durable, able to take physical hits despite the pain. She can also be in extrodinary pain and still move, such as when she stood and fought even while under the influence of Kan'nibaru Joka's Hatred Ball. Telekenisis: Chesnut learned this magic as a way to get her tools to come to her easily from anywhere in her lab. She can also use it to stop attacks but she has never used it for combat otherwise. Mechromancy Magic: This is magic that she is famous for. It is a magic that allows her to create and summon Machines she creates. *'Mechro Void': The Mechro Void works like a portal, summoning any machines she wishes from it that she has created and stored there. It is essentially a storage unit for machines that Mechromancers can use. *'Summoning Mech-Glowbot': This is a Robot she created early in her life as a Mechromancer. It is a large, humanoid robot with a drill for its right hand, clad in scuba gear. Despite its size, it is very fast, and is able to use the drill for a weapon, as well as being incredibly powerful. As old as it is, she still uses it when she is in a bind. *'Summoning Mech-Goblin': This is a ridable mech that can be used both as a form of transportation and combat, as it is rather strong, able to spit fire and ice from its mouth and fly. It has a goblin face on its torso, hence its name. It is her most frequently used Mech. *'Summoning Mech-Leonidas': This is Chesnut's most powerful and least used Mech. It is a * Bouncer_Rendered_Model.png|Glowbot shreddermountblue.jpg|Goblin Fel_reaver.png|Leonidas n immensly tall robot that easily could stand out in a forest. Leonidas is incredibly strong, and is able to fire lasers, create tremors by stomping and create craters by punching the ground. Trivia *I got the picture from google so I don't know who it is. Though it looks like Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid. *Goblin and Leonidas a robots from World of Warcraft, while Glowbot is a Big Daddy from Bioshock. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage